


You Give Me Fever

by LadyDorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Choking, Come Sharing, Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, Horrible People Doing Horrible Things, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Master of Sed-Hux-tion, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Put Dopheld Mitaka in Uncomfortable Sexual Situations 2k16, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome, and some cuddling, poor Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, well…” Hux tells himself not to say any more, but presses on nonetheless. “It seems the majority of the crew has come down with something recently...And I myself am apparently not immune to it.”</p><p>In a mere few days’ time, Ren had essentially transformed the entire Finalizer into a seedy inn. And here Hux hadn’t the foresight to call in a reservation.</p><p>(Or, Rather than apologize after starting yet another argument, a stubborn Ren takes his very sexy frustrations out on the crew of the Finalizer, leaving Hux to deal with the fallout.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Freak in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ithinkwehitametaphor and radishwine for the beta.
> 
> Now with a soundtrack! <http://8tracks.com/ladydorian/you-give-me-fever>

When he spots Unamo sneaking out of the supply closet for the third time that cycle, Hux knows the situation is bordering on critical.

A light coating of sweat kisses her brow and the stretch of skin above her lip; her fingers tremble against her temple. "General, Sir!"

"At ease, Petty Officer," Hux inhales slowly and rolls his shoulders a bit, pretending not to notice the pungent aroma in the air, and the seven—no, _eight_ —hairs out of place on her head. "You're not at your post. I trust nothing is amiss?"

Unamo quickly flattens the errant strands, allowing her hand to smooth over the front of her wrinkled uniform shirt before falling to rest beside her. "N-No, Sir. Just...I was on my way to—I was passing by medbay on the way to the bridge earlier and I overheard someone complaining about some missing surgical lubricant."

A blush floods her cheeks the instant the word leaves her mouth. "Or—maybe it was bacta patches." She lets out a quivering breath. "Anyway, I...just thought I would personally check inventory."

Hux feels for her, really, the discomfort that hangs between them so thick he could cut it with a knife. He figures he might have been angry with her, had he not been on his way to supply for the exact same reason. And he might have just let her off without another word, if not for the burning need to keep up his own dishonest appearance. "And did you find any this time around?"

Unamo's eyes widen; her lips stutter in an attempt to round out her lie. "S-Sir, last time was a different—"

"No need to elaborate, Unamo. I trust your judgment." Hux waves a dismissive hand and squeezes his thighs against the growing tightness in his trousers. He tries not to look down at himself, tries not to betray the tension spreading throughout his body. There is only so much that can be contained in half-truths and layers of fabric. He clears his throat. "Your shift should be over in two hours, correct?"

"Two and a quarter, sir."

A droplet of sweat goes careening down his back, and he stiffens suddenly, as if sheer willpower could keep the dam of perspiration below his hairline from rupturing and cascading down his face in waves. Fuck, he needs to end this conversation before his condition becomes glaringly obvious. And he's certainly not going to go about that by exposing a sympathy erection or letting on that he'd caught one of his officers post-masturbation outside a kriffing supply closet. "Well…" He locks his knees, fixes her with a thin smile. "Try to stay focused until then."

They hold each other's gaze for a few more excruciating seconds before Unamo exhales and allows her eyes to trail downward. With little more than a nod, she turns on her heels and marches off in the direction of the bridge. Hux holds his breath as he watches her go, releasing it in timed bursts: _Five meters, ten meters, twenty_. His hand hovers in front of the closet access panel; his fingers twitch, his mind scolds him for his digression: _You're better than this. You shouldn't even be considering_... _Just go back to your own quarters already for the love of_ —

In the distance, another junior officer storms around the corner, but quickly veers away once he catches sight of Hux guarding his obvious destination.

Kriffing hells, this was getting ridiculous.

 _Ren!_ Hux shouts it into the void of his thoughts, but is met with only silence.

 _REN!_ He screams louder, for what it's worth. _I know you can hear me! This has gone far enough! Haven't you had your fill of this childishness?_

Deep in the depths of his brain, he feels something brimming, like static at the opposite end of a comm. There's a brief pause, then a mocking, almost singsong voice reverberates: _Have_ you _, General?_

The answer to that question is so obvious, Hux won't even waste his precious mental energy voicing it: Yes, for the love of— _Yes._ It had been almost two weeks since their pointless argument and nearly four days since this unfortunate "affliction"—as he'd heard some of the med staff refer to it—had begun plaguing everyone on the ship. Hells, he'd had his share of enough after passing two consecutive sleep cycles with a raging hard-on that refused to be beaten into submission.

 _Tick, tock, Hux,_ Ren's voice echoes. _You know what you have to do._

He grits his teeth, his hand balling into a fist where it rests millimetres from the panel. _Ren, you need to stop this! You can't just project your sexual frustrations onto my crew as you see fit! You're running them ragged!_ He waits for a retort, though he knows he may as well be arguing with a rabid bantha.

Nothing. Hux sighs.

_Look, Ren, you have two choices here. You can either go wank off on your own and leave my crew out of it…_

Another ripple of static kisses his already shivering skin.

_...or you can apologize._

Hux waits. His only answer is dead air.

"Well…" he huffs. _So that's your choice then._ He draws his hand back and ponders his options. Ren may be a stubborn arse, but he's sorely mistaken if he thinks Hux is going to cave so easily. If he so desires, Ren can spend the rest of his miserable life acting out some ancient Coruscanti play; Hux has survived longer than this without sex.

 _You may not know this, Ren,_ he chuckles back, clenching his teeth as he attempts to have the final word, _but I can live without your cock in my life._

A few seconds of silence pass, then Ren's low rumble tickles the back of his head: _We'll see._

It hadn't entirely been a lie; if Hux could never have so much as another _glimpse_ of Ren's bare hands, or his thick muscles beneath those hideous robes, or his oddly attractive face beyond that clunky helmet, well...

He convinces himself he certainly wouldn't lose much sleep over it.

But his cock aches all the same, and he finds himself cursing under his breath and punching in the supply closet's access code, double checking the lock once he's inside before hurriedly undoing his fly.

If he concentrates over his own ragged breathing, he swears he can hear Ren's laughter bursting like fireworks in his mind.

 

Three-quarters of an hour pass before his erection rears its head again, and he's almost able to make it another three before the pressure at his groin has him practically squirming through his scheduled rounds. Two minutes later and he's off scrambling for the nearest vacant space, close to pounding on every door he passes. The first four conference rooms are clearly occupied; he can't even rest his head against one of the doors without the thumping and moaning from inside setting off explosions in his brain. Two more have what appear to be regulation officers' socks stretched over their access panels.

In a mere few days' time, Ren had essentially transformed the entire Finalizer into a seedy inn. And here Hux hadn't the foresight to call in a reservation.

He won't entertain the thought of retiring to his quarters so early in the day, oh no. Hux would never shirk from his duties or cut his shift short, and he tells himself that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the nearest lift has been stuck on level twelve for three— _four_ minutes. Hells, this is exactly what Ren wants—to screw up his routine so thoroughly Hux has no choice but to come crawling back on his hands and knees. 

He taps his foot impatiently in front of the lift doors before mumbling a string of profanities and stalking off. He'll use the damned public refresher if he has to.

Five minutes. Kriff, all he needs is five minutes. He can get in, grab a stall, have a wank, and get out without anyone seeing him. He might even have time to wash his hands afterward. 

Just five minutes, _please._

On his journey to the ‘fresher, Hux passes a menagerie of what could only be described as utter nonsense: A Stormtrooper stands guard outside one of the storage rooms, fist working the barrel of their blaster in long, twisting strokes; farther down the hall, a technician ruts his hips against a disassembled access panel, the wrench affixed to his toolbelt clanging against the metal; as he rounds a corner, a female officer excitedly ushers a service droid into a darkened alcove. The assortment of horny horrors doesn't disturb him as much as his own acceptance of it, as if this kind of behavior were to be anticipated given the current circumstances.

What Hux doesn't expect is to come a hair’s breadth from crashing headfirst into Lieutenant Mitaka the instant the refresher's door slides open.

Mitaka recoils as if dodging blaster fire. "Pardon me, Sir!" he barks, hands racing to clasp in front of his groin, "I should have been paying attention."

Hux shakes his head and tries to force a thin smile, willing himself not to think of what Mitaka is hiding behind those hands and how close he came to colliding with it. "The blame is all mine, Lieutenant; I obviously need to exercise more caution when entering a room."

He backs up just enough to allow for Mitaka joining him in the hall, the door _whooshing_ shut behind them. The pale lights overhead do a poor job of hiding the deep blush on Mitaka's cheeks, the glaring disarray of his uniform: Wrinkled sleeves, loose collar, shirt fastened out of order. His brow is dappled with sweat; a single bead breaks free and slides down his right temple, but rather than chase it, Mitaka tightens his stance and stares directly at Hux.

"I hope you can forgive my appearance, Sir. I was planning to straighten up before returning to the bridge. I just—" Another bead of sweat drips from his upper lip; his tongue darts out to lick it away. "I wasn't expecting to run into you... _here_."

 _Kriff._ Mitaka has a point. Hux can count on one hand the number of times he's excused himself to one of the public refreshers. He holds his breath, digs his fingernails into his gloved palms in minor annoyance. "...Likewise. You _are_ rather far from your post, Lieutenant." 

His attempt at deflection works; Mitaka's lips puff out in a pout, like he isn't sure how to respond to the accusation that he's anything less than a model officer. "I—" He stammers. "A-Actually, Sir, since I have you here, I was hoping I might request some sick leave? Only for a day or two."

They've been chatting and shifting around awkwardly for several minutes now, but the flush still paints Mitaka's face, and his speech comes between tiny gasps. Hux can't help but feel sorry for him. Mitaka had taken ill one, maybe two days out of the calendar year. He imagines how badly he must be struggling to ask for time off now. "Is everything alright, Mitaka?"

"Apologies, Sir, I—I haven't been feeling well as of late." He moves one hand to mop the sweat from his forehead, dropping it back in front of him just as quickly.

"Yes, well…" Hux tells himself not to say any more, but presses on nonetheless. Sympathy is an odd sensation for him; it clings to the back of his throat like phlegm begging to be expelled. He can only abide by his instincts. "It seems the majority of the crew has come down with something recently." He swallows cautiously. "And I myself am apparently not immune to it."

Mitaka's eyes widen. His shoulders perk up, and Hux thinks he can detect a hint of relief in his voice. "Med staff is treating it as some kind of fever. They gave me a shot to help ease the…" He falters, regroups. "...discomfort. But they said there's not much else they can do without a formal diagnosis."

_Well, obviously they aren't going to find a diagnosis. Unless they dissect a certain Force-using bastard..._

"Sir?" Mitaka's tinny voice cuts through his thoughts. "May I ask how you're managing?"

Hux laughs, thrusting his hips forward in a crude demonstration. "About as well as someone stealing away to the ‘fresher for a wank in the middle of his shift."

"I—I see, Sir." Mitaka glances away nervously, and _kriff_ , Hux could just kick himself for even considering making such a vulgar gesture at the man, let alone divulging his own personal miseries, no matter how innocent the intent. He’s about to backpedal, or apologize, or at the very least pretend his personal comm has gone off, when Mitaka leans forward and whispers, "There are three stalls occupied, in case you were hoping for privacy."

Ah, he thought he'd heard some unsavory sounds coming from behind Mitaka while the door had been open. _Great_. Hux isn't exactly sure what he'd been hoping for, but he's certain his expectations can't have fallen far from the mark.

"In addition, Sir, someone seems to have cut a hole through one of the partitions."

Even better. Now he gets to add "Glory Hole Repair" to the list of charges Kylo Ren has racked up while aboard his ship. 

"Though I suppose no one would blame you if you decided to take some time off in your quarters."

Stars, why are they still talking about this? Hasn't Ren made this situation embarrassing enough on his own?

He grimaces at the thought of that petulant man-child, tries to cover it up with a forced smile and an uneasy laugh. "Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't tried the supply closet near the bridge for some privacy. It appears to be the popular spot." Yes, perfect. Excellent change of subject, Armitage. Hux chokes back a groan.

Mitaka hardly seems phased by the statement. "I stopped by briefly on my way here. Captain Phasma was inside with a female Stormtrooper. There was a—" he stumbles on this part, "—a pile of armor out in the hall. They were... _loud_."

If Hux had a smooth escape plan, he would have leapt at the chance ten times over. He doesn't want to think of Phasma or Unamo or Thanisson getting their fluids all over his supply closet. He doesn't want to stand there with a massive hard-on and imagine Mitaka frantically rubbing one out in a ‘fresher stall in the company of three other equally horny men. Kriff, he can barely focus on what the Lieutenant is saying anymore without his eyes roaming everywhere—over his mouth, his chest. His crotch.

"To be honest," Mitaka continues, completely unprompted, "I'm not sure privacy would have mattered at this point. I—It seems I just can't be satisfied by my own hand anymore."

Hux knows that feeling, can relate to it even more so now. He wonders how many officers Mitaka had been with, if he'd made fraternizing a regular habit or spent his nights like Hux had, with a full glass of liquor and a half-empty bottle of lube. At least that was how he'd occupied his time before Ren came along.

 _Ren, you son-of-a-bitch._  

If it hadn't been for Ren and this stupid argument of theirs, poor Mitaka wouldn't be suffering like this. And Hux—Hux wouldn't have to stand here with an insatiable erection and a vapid smile on his face, making awkward small talk as he tries not to think of his brightest officer beating his cock raw. _Over and over again._ He licks his lips, hopes Mitaka doesn't take notice.

He imagines the Lieutenant must be incredibly sore by now, the way he shuffles his weight from one foot to the other, his grip clenching and unclenching at his groin. "Anyway, I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Sir. I only hope Lord Ren would be as understanding if I were to run into him."

_Oh._

The second the words leave his lips, a beautiful scheme begins to congeal in Hux's head.

_Just what would Ren think?_

He grins, and Mitaka stares back curiously.

"So...regarding my request for sick leave—"

"Would you care to join me in my quarters for a drink?" Hux blurts out. "I've a bottle of Corellian brandy that may help your condition." 

His lips pout into a perfect little "O." He's smart, Hux realizes—smart enough to infer where Hux might be going with this. "Oh...Th-That sounds like it would be lovely, Sir, but I'm on duty for another three hours."

Perhaps a bit _too_ smart. "Then I relieve you from your duties. You said yourself that you've been feeling ill."

"But, S—" 

"Come, Lieutenant," he laughs. “Don't make me _order_ you to enjoy the company of your superior."

Before Mitaka can protest further, Hux spins on his heels and strides off in the direction of the lift. He smirks to himself when he hears the feeble, "Yes, Sir," followed by footsteps several paces behind him.

_Good, Lieutenant. Let's hope the rest of the evening follows as predictably_ _._

 

The stiff leather groans as Hux eases back into his chair and watches Mitaka gulp down his glass of 800-credit Corellian brandy like it’s water. His lips twitch into a slight smile; he knows he should be paying closer attention to his companion's body language, but presently he's unable to tear his gaze from the curve of Mitaka's neck, the smooth undulations of his throat as the liquid courses through it. He crosses his legs beneath the desk and slowly sips his drink, savoring each moment.

_Waiting._

"Feeling any better?" Hux asks once Mitaka has licked the last few drops of brandy from his lips and carefully set his glass down.

"A little." His cheeks have faded to a dusky pink, though his fingers still shake a bit as he grips the tumbler. "It's been years since I've had liquor that good." He smiles shyly. "Thank you for your kindness, Sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mitaka." Hux leans forward, reaching for the bottle of brandy and pouring out another overly-generous helping into Mitaka's empty glass, which the other eagerly lifts.

 _Good. Drink up, Lieutenant. We’re just getting started._ Hux has had more than his fill of idle chitchat. "It’s the least I can do," he begins. "After all, I can't help but feel partly responsible for your unfortunate condition."

"How so, Sir?" Mitaka pauses mid-drink, his bottom lip grazing the rim of the glass. Hux stares, wondering how the supple flesh would feel trapped between his teeth. He grins and sloshes the liquid around in his own glass before taking a swig.

Oh, he'll find out. Sooner or later.

There's an odd, distinctly non-alcoholic taste teasing the back of his throat. He coughs once, must have placed the glass down too hard, because some of the liquid jumps out onto the pristine surface of the desk. He takes a deep breath, watching the ripples dissipate. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors, Lieutenant."

The color drains from Mitaka's face. He tries to recover by swallowing a large gulp of brandy. "Rumors, Sir?"

"Really, Mitaka," he sneers, "Do you think I don't know what goes on amongst my own crew?"

"I—I would never—I—"

While Mitaka splutters in an attempt to save face, Hux calmly plucks at the fingers of his glove one by one until it's loose enough to slide off. Once finished, he repeats the process on the other. "You mean to tell me you haven't heard any of the whisperings regarding my relationship with Kylo Ren?" He sets the gloves aside, taking note of how his clammy palms stick to the smooth leather. 

"N-No, Sir. I've not heard any rumors. A-And I would never dream of spreading gossip, especially in regards to you or Lord Ren." He shifts nervously in his chair, a mess of squeaks and stunted breaths.

Hux smiles. "I suppose I might be offended if they weren't true."

Mitaka stops his fidgeting and stares, mouth slightly agape as if choking on yet another lie.

"You look surprised, Mitaka. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well, Sir, I—" Trembling fingers smooth over gel-slicked hair. "I assumed you and Lord Ren rather—"

"Hate each other?" He snorts, throwing back the rest of his drink. "While it’s true that we _disagreed_ at first," he runs his tongue over his brandy-soaked lips, choosing his words carefully, "I've come to find that Kylo Ren is exactly what I needed in a lover: _Dedicated. Passionate._ At times downright _vicious_." Hux taps his index finger along the edge of the empty glass. "Though he can be quite temperamental, to say the least. We still argue a lot, mostly in private. But this time, he's made the mistake of getting my crew involved."

Across from him, Mitaka has taken on the appearance of a small animal stunned by a bright light. "S-S-Sorry, but I don't understand, Sir."

"To put things simply," and here Hux extends his foot and drags it gently upwards along Mitaka's calf, "Lord Ren and I have had yet another row. Only instead of discussing our differences like adults, Ren has decided to use those blasted Force-powers of his to project his arousal throughout the entire ship, as a means of drawing me back to him." 

"I...I see, Sir, but…" Mitaka twitches at the touch, tries to ease his chair back a little, but Hux follows along. "Forgive me, but I'm not sure why you're telling me this."

A squealing of leather on leather; Hux presses harder, so there's no mistaking the intent. "I'm telling you all this because I've no intention of conceding to Ren's childish whims." The side of his boot glides along Mitaka's inner thigh, the tip licks at the stiff bulge at his crotch. "And because, like you Lieutenant, I too am no longer satisfied with my own hand." And with that, he _slowly_ pushes his foot down.

There's a sharp gasp, and Mitaka practically leaps out of his seat. "E-Excuse me, Sir! I-I-I should be leaving now!"

Hux is right behind him, throwing himself in front of the door before Mitaka can take more than a few steps. "Do you not _desire_ me, Mitaka?" The words gush out like a waterfall; in his desperation he almost reaches for him, but catches himself in time, yanking his arm back. His fingertips feel slightly numb. 

"S-Sir," Mitaka protests, retreating just a few more inches, "I-It's not that—"

"Do you not find me attractive?"

"I—I do, Sir, but—"

"But what, Mitaka? Have you never fantasized about this? About the things we could do together?" With each syllable, Hux edges closer, continuing their little waltz until the backs of Mitaka's thighs collide with the desk. The items on its surface rattle and teeter; Mitaka's right hand knocks against his half-empty glass, splashing a bit of brandy onto his gloved knuckles. With a flick of his wrist, he wipes the offending liquid onto his trousers. When he speaks, his voice is hoarse, his words tumble out in a panic.

"But Sir...what about Lord Ren? What—"

Hux lurches forward and kisses him hard, drawing out the last of Mitaka's excuses in a pathetic whine. His thumbs smooth the tension from his burning cheeks; he breathes calmly against his lips.

" _Shhh..._ You let me worry about Kylo Ren."

Their foreheads brush ever so gently as Mitaka nods. He mumbles something indecipherable, then tilts his chin upwards, parting his lips for more. Hux swipes his tongue over them once, twice, licking past chattering teeth and melting into Mitaka's warm, welcoming mouth. 

He tastes of stale caf and expensive brandy, and suddenly Hux finds himself starved for something he'd never known he'd wanted in the first place. He grips Mitaka's jaw roughly, runs fingers through his hair, sucks at his lips, the corners of his mouth. He nibbles down along his chin, sinks his teeth into the flesh peeking above his collar, slowly works his way back up.

Hux isn't alone in his enthusiasm. Timid fingers stroke his sides before clamping down and tugging him closer. Mitaka's moans thrum deep within Hux's throat, spurring him on, driving his hips harder, faster. He feeds them back in stutters and grunts, fragments of a barely-spoken name lost in the slick and steamy twisting of tongues.

Mitaka's hands roam north, his fingers fumbling at the fasteners of Hux's shirt, unable to release more than two. He settles on bunching the fabric in his fists, content with simply kissing back and allowing Hux to rut against him. Under any other circumstance, Hux would be livid at the mess they're making: Desk rattling and shucking off its contents, datapads toppling from their neatly-placed stack. But the taste of Mitaka's mouth, the feel of him in his hands, the friction against his cock is so unbearably delicious he feels he could come right then and there.

When was the last time he'd gotten this worked up while kissing someone? Puberty? All those lazy afternoons spent sucking face in empty dorm rooms? Not since—

 _Kylo Ren. The plan. Ah, kriff_.

With a great deal of restraint, Hux tears himself away, placing a finger against Mitaka's plush, kiss-swollen lips. He shakes his head, more at himself than at poor, confused Mitaka, who pushes back against Hux's finger and makes a mewling cry, not unlike that of a cat Hux had once owned when he was a child.

"At ease, Lieutenant," he says, one hand moving to toy with the cylinders on Mitaka's tunic, picturing his nipples peaking beneath. "Let's not rush through the evening." He trails his other hand along the front of his own uniform shirt, watching as Mitaka's eyes eagerly follow along.

His belt is the first item to come off, the metal clasp hitting the floor with a dull clunk. Next, he painstakingly undoes the remaining fasteners on his shirt, making a tantalizing show of sliding it off his shoulders. Once it's settled at his feet, he kicks it towards the center of the room. With only his gray undershirt left, he advances on Mitaka again, bringing their mouths back together in a long, slow drag of lips. Mitaka attempts to stroke the bare skin on his arms, but Hux pulls back, shivering at the touch.

"Get undressed. Leave your clothes here. Then come meet me in the bedroom."

He counts his footsteps as he hurries away, partly to dampen the sound of his heart pounding in his ears and the rustle of clothing behind him, and partly as a means of containing his excitement. As soon as he crosses the threshold, he sets the lights to fifty percent and yanks his undershirt over his head, flinging it unceremoniously to the floor like he'd done his uniform jacket. 

He has three minutes, four tops by his estimate. No time to waste enjoying the cool air on his damp skin. Smoothing back his sweat-slick hair, he plunks himself down on the edge of the bed and begins the arduous task of removing his boots. Outside, he hears grunting and heaving, indications that Mitaka is probably doing the same.

The leather is smooth and warm beneath his palms. He tries not to become lost in the sensation, tries not to imagine how good it will feel to run his hands over another's hot, yielding body.

_Two minutes. Kriff, what's taking so long?_

For a moment, he contemplates calling out, but instead thinks quietly of the man he's about to bed scattering his clothes haphazardly around his foyer. He contemplates the mess, the spilt brandy, the crooked furniture he'll have to rearrange. How odd that it's come at his own urging for once, and not the carelessness of his usual partner. He thinks with fondness of Mitaka's lips, how soft and gentle they'd felt while kissing him. Nothing like Ren's kisses, all teeth and tongue and dripping saliva, marks that lasted for days, bruises he could see long after he closed his eyes.

The hairs on his arms prickle; he pays them no mind, finishing with the first boot and moving on to the other. By the time he gets the second off along with his socks, he's quivering in anticipation.

_One minute. Come on, already._

His fingers have just closed around the zip at his fly when he looks up and sees Mitaka standing in the doorway. 

His entire body is slick with perspiration, lips parted, breathing heavy. Hux can't keep his mouth from going dry at the sight of him—those broad shoulders and lean muscles, that smooth chest and those taut thighs, the thick cock flushed and glistening at the very tip where it curves against his stomach.

_To hells with the plan._

Hux rises and lets his trousers slip from his frame. Mitaka is right there in front of him, snaking his arms around his waist and pulling him in for another round of kisses. He circles his tongue slowly while skimming his hands up and down his back, along the curve of his ass, over and over. Fingers catch on the elastic of his underthings, and Hux gasps into Mitaka's mouth.

"Mitaka," he hisses, as warm lips glide over his chin and press down against his throat, "Help me take these off."

Mitaka grips the waistband of his briefs and sinks to his knees, peeling the fabric down as he goes. His hands are soft and smooth on his skin, and as cruel as it is, Hux can't help but think of Ren at that moment. How he'd yank his underwear off roughly with his big, calloused fingers, or tear at them with his teeth, or that one occasion he'd ripped them clean off with the Force.

But when he glances down, it isn't Ren on his knees before him. It's not Ren whispering " _Beautiful,"_ and nuzzling his face into his pubes, pressing chaste kisses to the sparse ginger fur below his navel.

It's someone very different.

The crown of his cock grazes Mitaka's right temple, leaving behind a gleaming trail of slick that Mitaka idly wipes away with the back of his hand.

If it were Ren, he'd have tried to lick it off his own face.

With a groan, Mitaka shifts off of his knees, kissing his way up Hux's body, along his stomach, his chest, stopping to peck at a nipple before sealing their mouths together again. Hux feels he could almost cry, he'd been so desperate for those lips on his cock.

 _Not rushing through the evening, blast it all to..._ Why was Mitaka so damned good at following orders?

He clutches at Mitaka's shoulders, but rather than shove him back down, Hux distracts his urges by running his hands over his chest and abs, politely acquainting himself with every inch of his dear, loyal Lieutenant. He's not as bulky as Ren, but he's not soft either, and Hux is cheerfully surprised at the wide array of pleasures uniforms can hide. He dips his hand lower, raking his nails through Mitaka's neatly-trimmed pubic hair (regulation length, of course), a far cry from Ren's unruly bush. He remembers how soft Ren's curls had felt between his fingers, how they'd tickled his balls the first time Hux had ridden him. 

He'd licked him clean afterwards, like an animal. Fuck, but does he want that again. 

He wraps a trembling hand around both their cocks and gives a couple of strokes before bringing his slick fingers up and sliding them between their lips, tongues lapping at their combined flavors. Mitaka moans against him, and Hux can't resist dropping to his knees and dragging his mouth along Mitaka's length from base to tip, thirsty for more.

He's just begun teasing his weeping slit when Mitaka suddenly shrieks and staggers backwards. Hux scrambles to his feet, spinning around once he glimpses the look of sheer terror on Mitaka's face.

His heart thunders in his ears as his gaze falls upon the angry red glow of Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

_Oh, stars. He's late._

Ren is seething behind the mask, his breath coming in short stutters. He lifts his saber and gestures to Mitaka.

"Hux. Move."


	2. A Dog without Warning

Hux would be lying if he said he hadn't withered a little in shock at the buzzing heat of Kylo Ren's lightsaber pointed directly at his face. Though he's _mostly_ sure Ren would never hurt him unless he deliberately asked him to _._ He swallows his anxiety and stands tall, glaring past the blade into the blackness of the mask's visor.

Leather creaks as Ren clenches his empty fist; he lowers the saber a few centimeters, towards Hux's throat, and repeats himself. " _Hux. MOVE."_

The fact that Hux is still standing defiantly on two feet is a good sign. It means Ren hasn't resorted to using Force-mind tricks on him. _Yet_. Hux spreads his arms wide, more for show than as an effective barrier. "And just what do you intend to do with that thing?"

Ren scoffs behind the mask, drawing the blade slowly from one end of Hux's expanse to the other. "I will cut this sniveling bastard in two."

"You will do nothing of the sort." There's a soft shuffling of feet behind him as Mitaka attempts to back away. Hux tilts his head to the side, keeping his gaze trained on the angry beast in front of him. "Mitaka, _stay._ Ren, put that blasted weapon away."

For a moment Ren merely stares at him, shoulders heaving, thumb twitching near the switch on the lightsaber's hilt. Then, almost as surprisingly as it had appeared, the blade vanishes, and Ren slowly clips the weapon onto his belt. His piercing tone ricochets through Hux's mind, shattering every synapse. _You would betray me for...for this lowly, insignificant—_

 _Don't you dare put this all on me, Ren!_ Hux fires back. _You left me little choice—_

_Choice?! I don't remember telling you to fuck your officers behind my back! If you wanted to choke on a cock, you could have come to me, instead of opening your mouth for half the ship like some common whore._

Hux stifles a laugh at the accusation. Behind him, Mitaka huddles close enough that he can feel his trembling, clearly unaware that the Hux is well in control of the situation. Hux glares at Ren, tongue darting out to wet parched lips. _I hope you're happy. You've scared our poor guest._

Ren's fingers twitch, drifting back to hover above the saber on his belt. _I'll be happy when he's dead and I've had you bound and flogged—_

 _You brought this upon yourself, Ren! You've no right to be angry at him._ A strand of hair breaks loose and flings itself across his forehead; with an unsteady hand, Hux sweeps it aside, hoping Ren is too enraged to notice his slight unease. _I told you numerous times how to fix this. But_ you _—_ he takes a deep breath _—like the child you are,_ you _decided you'd rather play around. Now either apologize—for both your actions now and the argument you refuse to abandon—_

He swears he can hear Ren's teeth grinding together.

— _or join us. The choice is yours._

Slowly, Ren takes a step forward, bringing the warm surface of his mask to the very tip of Hux's nose. From deep within comes a muffled, mocking laugh, and Ren raises his hands to disengage the locks on his helmet. With a hiss of air, he lifts it off and chucks it to the floor behind him. "He's gone soft," he says, tipping his head to the terrified man behind Hux. "Get him hard again."

Hux narrows his eyes as Ren begins removing his layers upon layers of clothing, starting with the tattered cowl that hangs about his shoulders. _Typical. Stubborn arse_ , he thinks, hoping it's loud enough for said stubborn arse to pick it up. If Ren does take offense at the remark, he gives no indication, instead focusing on carefully shedding his belt and robes.

Hux clenches his fists, relaxes again. Grumbling, he turns his attention back to his poor, shivering Lieutenant.

There'll be plenty of time for insults once he's seen this through.

Mitaka flinches at the lightest brush of fingertips along his jaw, shrinks further away when Hux presses his lips to the shell of his ear and breathes, " _Relax,_ Mitaka. I told you I would take care of things." He worries the fleshy nub of Mitaka's earlobe between his teeth, hands attempting to smooth the fear and tension from his shoulders. "I promise we'll make this so, so good for you."

Lips graze the curve of his neck, press down against his throat, the jut of his collarbone. Hux settles onto his knees again and gives Mitaka's semi-soft cock a few gentle tugs before smirking and licking a wide stripe upwards along his length. A soft gasp flutters down from above, and Hux glances up, curious at the debauched sight that might await him. But Mitaka's gaze is fixed elsewhere, and for a moment Hux wonders what could be so enticing until he hears the rustle and zip of Ren's clothing being shed. _Of course._ After days spent longing for him, how could he forget Ren's sudden, imposing presence?

He redoubles his efforts, licking longer, faster, dedicated to the task at hand yet at the same time unable to keep his mind from wandering. What might Mitaka be thinking right now, staring at Ren's face for the first time? Is he as mesmerized as Hux had been? Is he wondering how soft those raven locks might feel between his fingers or against his thighs? How warm and wet those lips would feel pressed to his cock? How that sharp tongue might be useful for more than scathing insults?

Oh, Hux knows the answers all too well. His lips close around the head of Mitaka's cock and he sucks at it lightly, teasingly, laving his tongue over the slit in a way that generally has Ren gushing praises along with globs of precome. In a matter of seconds, Mitaka is rock hard again, his hands gliding over Hux's shoulders and arms, the bumps of Hux's knuckles where he grips his waist. Hux runs his thumb along the seam of Mitaka's balls, delighting in the shiver his touch elicits. Sucking harder, he slips his fingers behind them and strokes the warm stretch of skin there. By the time Hux slides back to tease his pulsing hole, Mitaka is whimpering and shaking all over, fingers laced tightly through his hair.

"Something the matter, Mitaka?" Hux asks, licking excess spit from his lips. "You seem nervous. You _have_ done this before, right?"

_He's not—_

"Ren, I don't recall asking you," he snaps, casting his eyes over his shoulder at the pale pink and black shadow behind him. Forcing his grimace into a smile, he turns his head back towards Mitaka. "Well then?"

His eyes are glassy, heavy-lidded with arousal; he bites at the swollen crest of his lip, smooths his fingers through the tangled mess he's made of Hux's hair. "Y-Yes, Sir, I have. Both _—ah!_ " He gasps when Hux traces a teasing circle around his rim. "Both men and women, S-Sir."

"And the men, did they fuck you?"

Mitaka nods, a soft noise trapped in his throat. "I-I've been told it's hard to resist my—" He swallows hard, blushing. "—my sweet little ass."

There's something innocently endearing about his reaction, and Hux flashes him a wide grin, swiping his index finger across his leaking slit and dragging it slowly downward along his shaft. When he reaches Mitaka's balls, he stops to tap the velvety flesh there. "Come now, there's no reason to be shy about it." He leans forward and nips playfully at Mitaka's hip. "Tell us what makes you feel good. What you want us to do to you."

His only response is a reedy groan, delivered skywards as Mitaka throws his head back and grips at Hux's hair again. It's not exactly a wrong answer, so Hux parts his lips and takes him back inside his mouth, relaxing his throat so he can swallow him all the way down to the base.

 _He's afraid. Ashamed,_ Ren chimes in again, offering his always helpful, always undesirable opinion. _His mind is racing. He can't believe I didn't kill him when I had the chance. He never imagined his two superior officers would be propositioning him for sex. That his esteemed General would be on his knees before him, choking him down like a two-credit whore. He only wanted a day or two sick leave._

Hux chuckles around a mouthful of cock, pulls off and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. He winces when the fingers in his hair stiffen in an attempt to hold him in place. "Easy, Mitaka," his breath ghosts over slick skin. "You needn't fuss over things like rank and propriety. We're all after the same thing here." He presses his lips to the swollen head of Mitaka's cock, batting his lashes seductively as he gazes upward. "So," he breathes between soft, tenderly-placed kisses, "tell me...what...you...want."

"I-I—"

Mitaka twitches against Hux's lips, words caught on the tip of his tongue. Behind them, Ren snorts a laugh.

"I—I'd like to suck your nipples!" He practically shouts, followed by a pathetic whine of "Please, Sir."

Smirking, Hux slinks upwards along Mitaka's body again, hands and lips tracing a path back to his mouth. He grazes his eyelids, his jaw, trails fingers down his arms to where his hands rest lightly against Hux's waist. Gingerly, he grasps one wrist and lifts, guiding Mitaka's fingertips to brush against one of his pert nipples. Mitaka gasps, his teeth catching Hux's bottom lip, and he rubs the pad of his thumb in tight circles over the stiff little nub. The sensation is delicious, and Hux can't help moaning, little jolts of pleasure shooting down his spine. Behind him, Ren is strangely quiet, though Hux can hear his breath coming in small bursts.

_Are you going to stand there gawking all night, or—_

_Filthy._ Ren says, and punctuates it with a firm swat on Hux's bottom.

Hux laughs, kneads Mitaka's backside with his hands and wiggles his own ass to show Ren just how filthy he is. _You know, you should take it as a compliment, Ren,_ he adds. _After all, your hot little game is the reason we're here right now._

The sudden slide of Ren's hand along his sweat-slick back makes him shiver and sends his heart thumping in his chest. He thinks of being trapped between the two of them, drowning in kisses, hands roaming everywhere. He moans Ren's name against Mitaka's lips, a clear invitation.

But far be it for Ren to follow directions. His hand stills between Hux's shoulders and he _shoves_ , sending Hux crashing to the bed atop Mitaka with all the grace of a flailing rathtar. Hux curses Ren in his head, though he's quickly able to right himself, gripping the sheets and Mitaka's shoulders for purchase. With a groan and a bit of effort, he rolls onto his back and pulls Mitaka on top of him; Mitaka spreads his knees wide, braces his hands on either side of Hux's face before diving down and sucking a bruise at the very base of his neck. He peppers Hux's chest with moist kisses, moving closer and closer to his prize.

The first lick pulls a low groan from deep within Hux's throat; the second shoots straight to his groin, has him bucking his hips and digging his heels into the mattress for some much needed friction on his cock. He threads his fingers through Mitaka's hair and presses him closer. In response, Mitaka flattens his tongue, slowly dragging it across the peak of his nipple, lapping over and over. Hux squirms and looks past Mitaka's shoulders at Ren, who shuffles around on his feet and presses his lips together, seemingly content with just watching.

"Ah, so good, Mitaka!" Hux squeals, loud enough that he's certain Ren has heard. "Don't stop! Such a clever mouth you have!" He closes his eyes and throws his head back against the pillows in exaggerated ecstasy.

Mitaka hums, vibrations rippling through Hux's chest in wave after glorious wave. His fingers roll and pinch Hux's other nipple for awhile before Hux gently tugs him towards it and he begins his efforts anew, teasing with the tip of his tongue, pursing his lips and sucking the bud between his teeth.

When Hux opens his eyes again, the world around him is blurry, the scene a mess of colors and movement, sensations all bleeding into one: Ren is creeping around behind them, the mattress is shifting under their weight, someone is breathing heavily, and Hux's stomach is soaked with precome though he's not quite sure whose. All the while, Mitaka keeps suckling at him, until he's sore and overstimulated yet hungry for more.

"Mmm, Mitaka…" he wriggles his back against the sheets, "Do you usually do this with women?"

"Ah...yes, Sir." His breath billows hot against his skin. He peers up at Hux and frowns. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you _dare_ , you wonderful creature." Hux gives him an encouraging pat on the cheek. "But please, don't be afraid to go a little harder. I'm not as delicate as I look."

"Yes, Sir," Mitaka grunts, grazing Hux's nipple with those plush lips. He takes it into his mouth and closes his teeth gently, making Hux sigh and pull him closer. As if finally granted permission, Mitaka clamps down harder, biting him in earnest. Hux throws his head back and cries out more praises of _"Yes"_ and _"Good,"_ snaking his other arm around to scratch his nails across Mitaka's back, his moans turning to a yelp of pain when Mitaka bites a little too hard.

" _Careful_ , Mitaka."

"S-Sorry, Sir, b-but..." Tears well up in the corners of his eyes. He exhales a tiny moan. "Lord Ren's tongue is…"

Hux cranes his neck and spots one of Ren's large hands splayed against Mitaka's thigh. The black plume of his hair bobs between Mitaka's cheeks; Mitaka whimpers and presses his face to Hux's chest.

"Ah, yes," Hux coos, smoothing his fingers calmly through Mitaka's stiff locks, "He's rather good at that." If Hux listens carefully, beyond Mitaka's stifled moans, he can hear the soft, wet sound of Ren's lips smacking together.

 _Enjoying yourself, Ren?_ he taunts. _I knew you would._

A sudden burst of air sweeps over him as Mitaka is ripped from his arms. He's halfway into a sitting position when Ren surges forward and clutches his chin so hard Hux thinks he'll be left with a matching set of bruises on either side.

"I'd advise you not to test me further, Hux. Unless—"

But Ren doesn't get the chance to finish his idle threat; Hux wrenches free of his grip, slapping him across the face in one fluid, oft-practiced motion. At this point in their relationship, Ren doesn't even flinch anymore.

"How rude!" He scolds, bringing his hand up to massage the spot Ren's fingers had assaulted. "I don't care if you manhandle me, Ren, but to treat our guest in such a manner!" He keeps his gaze fixed on him, but tips his head to poor Mitaka, on his back and currently scuttling as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

Ren's eyes narrow, his nose scrunches in disgust. _You're lucky he's not in pieces right now._

Hux pulls himself onto his knees and returns Ren's scowl, tossing in some additional sass by rolling his shoulders back and placing both hands on his hips, impassive. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mitaka shift onto his side and prop himself up on one elbow, watching their standoff curiously. A devious smile begins to tug at Hux's lips.

"Mitaka, why don't you put that clever mouth of yours to work on Lord Ren's cock? Show him how good it can be."

Upon hearing his name, Mitaka's eyes flit nervously from Hux's face to Ren's, down to Ren's enormous dick and back through the motions again. His lip quivers, and his cock bobs against his stomach.

Ren rolls his eyes and sighs, gripping his cock and giving it a few lazy tugs. He throws one last, reluctant glance at Hux before waving his arm in Mitaka's direction. "Well?"

As if that simple gesture had been all the approval he'd needed, Mitaka nods and settles onto all fours, crawling the dozen centimeters or so to where Ren is kneeling by the foot of the bed, _waiting_. He runs a shaky hand along the inside of Ren's thigh, wide-eyed as his fingers glide through dark fur and over wrinkled skin, tips gently tracing a vein along the underside of his shaft and stuttering to a halt against the silken ridge of his foreskin. Mitaka curls his palm just below it, strokes up and down experimentally, mouth falling open as the slick head disappears and reappears. He does this several times, until Ren is struggling to maintain his irritated pout, the precome oozing out of his slit and dribbling down his shaft, soaking Mitaka's fingers. Only once his curiosity is sated does Mitaka finally lean forward to take the fat, leaking crown of Ren's cock into his mouth.

There's no doubt that Ren is of an impressive length; Hux has less than fond memories of choking on him to the point of becoming hoarse, Ren taunting him for days after. But Mitaka swallows him down like his throat was made for it, taking more than half in one pass. Hux's mouth goes dry, his fingers creep lower to stroke his balls, the underside of his cock. He feels he could stay in that spot all night, listening to the obscene slurping sounds and watching Ren's face contort in bliss despite his best efforts to stay angry.

And then he catches sight of Mitaka's hips rolling, his ass gyrating enticingly, _beckoning._

_Sweet indeed._

He hums contentedly and shuffles over to the head of the bed, the mattress dipping and creaking as he settles between Mitaka's legs. Grinning, he runs his hands over those tempting mounds, sinks his thumbs into the crease and slowly spreads him open. Mitaka's hole is moist with sweat and spit, flushed a ruddy pink, and looking oh so delicious with its smattering of dark, damp hair. Hux bends, presses the tip of his nose to Mitaka's cleft and inhales deeply, groaning as the heady scent of musk and arousal floods his nostrils. With a quick lick to his lips, he dives in, running the flat of his tongue over that sensitive little pucker again and again, desperate to lap up not only Mitaka's essence but the taste of Ren on him as well. He sighs and spreads him wider, placing wet kisses along his crack and rubbing his lips against soft skin, taking in every sensation, every scent, every sound and flavor. When he pushes forward to wriggle the point of his tongue inside, Mitaka shudders and moans loudly, the vibrations thrumming through his body and up to Ren, who joins the chorus moments later.

Hux draws back and looks up at him: His skin shimmers in the low light overhead, the glow of stars from the viewport behind them; a soft blush tinges his cheeks and the tips of those large ears that Hux will never admit to liking as much as he does. He's rocking in and out of Mitaka's mouth slowly, patting the top of his head almost too kindly as Mitaka gurgles and sputters around his large cock.

As he watches the hypnotizing scene before him, Hux can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Not at Mitaka—stars no, he'd had no idea witnessing his lover being pleasured by another man could be so _titillating_. But the ache in his belly reminds him that his cock has been neglected for far too long. What he wouldn't give to be inside Mitaka's mouth, to feel his tongue on him, his warmth. He curses himself for not having Mitaka suck him off first, wonders with more than a bit of curiosity if he could fit in there alongside Ren, if Mitaka would enjoy the feeling of his mouth stretched to its limits.

His cock stirs at the thought, and he buries his tongue in Mitaka's crack again, lays his finger against his hole and just lets it sit there for a moment, feeling it flutter beneath his touch. He thinks idly of Mitaka taking them both at once, wonders if his ass could handle it. But when he hears Ren groaning again, he decides he'd rather selfishly have it all to himself. After all, this had been his plan to begin with.

He leans over and rummages through the nightstand for a bottle of lube.

_I hope you have enough, because when I'm finished here I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be limping back to the bridge._

The threat doesn't seem to hold its weight when faced with the onslaught of gasps and grunts, and Hux merely smiles at Ren, uncapping the bottle and drizzling some onto his fingers. _Feeling good now, Ren? Stars, I swear you're only honest when your cock is in someone's mouth._

Ren's hips snap forward in several sharp thrusts. _Afraid I'll say he's better than you?_

 _Nice try, Ren,_ he chuckles, lube dripping over his knuckles, _but I don't need Force powers to know no one's ever made you scream like I have._

Ren huffs, apparently done with the conversation, and goes back to fucking Mitaka's face. Hux tips the bottle and dribbles a thin stream of lube down Mitaka's crack, quickly warming it up by massaging fingers over his balls, his taint. He teases circles around his rim until Mitaka starts bucking his hips back, whimpering to be split open. Slowly, Hux eases the tip of his finger inside, sliding past the first joint, the second. When he's in up to the knuckle, he stops, simply enjoying the tight, wet heat, the feeling of Mitaka clenching around him, trying to suck in more, _deeper_. He waits for a moment, listening to Mitaka's soft, desperate cries before carefully pumping in and out. The instant he moves, Mitaka is pushing back against him, moaning as he fucks himself between Hux's finger and Ren's cock. Hux takes pity on him and slides another finger in alongside the first.

"Mmm…" Ren's hum drifts over him like a warm breeze. _He's dedicated, I'll give him that. He might be begging for your fingers, but he's addicted to the taste of me._ He fixes Hux with a sly grin and runs his hands over the rippling muscles of Mitaka's back. _He's never been with an uncut man before, and it's all he can think about. It's cute. Reminds me of a certain someone who also became fascinated with my cock the first time he saw it. Still is, actually._

Hux returns Ren's scheming smile; he yanks his fingers out fast enough to have Mitaka whining and shoving backwards, but quickly remedies the situation by working three in at once, curling the tips. _Likewise, he's a tight fit, but not nearly as tight as I remember someone else being. Look: I've already got three fingers in him and he hasn't cried for me to stop yet._

"Fuck you, Hux," Ren spits, and grips Mitaka's hair, pounds his cock home with an angry jerk of his hips. _You knew I'd never bottomed before that._

Hux crooks his fingers just right, sending a jolt tearing through Mitaka's body as he brushes that sweet place inside of him and keeps teasing, twisting, stretching until Mitaka can barely keep Ren's cock from flopping out of his mouth. Ren clutches his head tightly, fingertips gliding through the sweat coating the nape of his neck.

"I'm close," he pants. "Don't swallow, Mitaka. Just... _ahh!_ Just hold it—"

Ren comes in short bursts, hips stuttering, eyes rolled back, words dissolving into a long groan on his perfectly parted lips. Mitaka's mouth is still full of cock, his ass still trembling around Hux's fingers, though his shoulders slouch a bit and his head bobs increasingly slower until he stills altogether.

With some persistent tugging at Mitaka's hair, Ren coaxes him up onto his knees and away from Hux, leaving Hux's fingers cold and lonely, flexing through empty space. He watches eagerly as Ren takes Mitaka's chin in hand and tips his face upwards, sealing their lips together. His head tilts at just the right angle, giving Hux full view of his tongue sliding in and out of Mitaka's mouth. Hux licks his own lips wistfully, his cock fit to burst.

When he's had his fill, Ren gives a gentle push to the side and lets Mitaka tumble back onto the bed. Before Hux can open his mouth to scold him—before he can even _form_ a coherent thought—Ren is slithering over, wrapping his big hands around his waist and kissing him deeply.

The familiar taste of come pricks at his tongue; he gulps it down in huge sips, then licks around inside his mouth for more. Ren's lips are warm and plump and soft, and _Oh_ , it's been far too long since he's had the luxury of kissing him like this, of being able to just drink him in for hours on end. Hux nibbles at his lips, sucks on his tongue; he digs his nails into his shoulders, rocks his hips forward at the brush of knuckles along his shaft, Ren's other hand caressing the curve of his ass. _Up and down_. _So good._

Hux cries out in surprise as his orgasm crashes over him, long ropes of spunk splattering his stomach and overflowing onto Ren's hand.

 _Kriff_ , come the words throbbing through his head, _I barely touched you._

For once, Hux has no response. He simply moans into Ren's mouth and scratches a row of aggravated lines down his back.

Slowly, Ren trails his fingers upwards, over Hux's still-twitching cock, his convulsing stomach, scooping up globs of come as he goes. Breaking their kiss, he brings his hand up to his mouth, pink tongue darting out and over his skin. Hux doesn't wait for an invitation before leaning forward to lap at Ren's slick digits, tongues tangling together for a moment before their lips meet once again. He kisses the remnants of himself from Ren's mouth, smooths his thumbs over his cheekbones, groans when Ren's fingers tangle in his hair, twisting and tugging at the perfectly gelled strands.

He would have completely forgotten about Mitaka, had he not heard the sound of heavy breathing over their own salacious noises. When he pulls away, Ren growls and chases his lips with his own.

"Now now, Ren," Hux murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to that persistent mouth. "We mustn't forget we've a guest with us tonight." Ren replies with a snap of his teeth, but doesn't put up a fight when Hux teases his fingers beneath his jaw and angles his head in Mitaka's direction.

He's reclining comfortably near the center of the bed, eyes fixed on their lower halves, thumb turning circles over the tip of his cock, smearing precome around the head and the spot just below. Once he notices the two of them staring, he quickly averts his gaze and lets his wrist go slack.

Hux fixes him with the sweetest smile possible and leans forward. Their lips meet for a second before he edges lower, kissing his jaw, his adam's apple, letting his tongue roam over taut pecs and perky nipples. His hands smooth over the insides of Mitaka's thighs, stroking him from his groin to the sweat-damp backs of his knees. He spreads his legs wide and settles between them, sucking the innermost bit of meat there before eagerly seeking his dripping cock. As he runs his tongue along Mitaka's shaft, his fingers dip past his balls again, sliding against the sensitive skin just in front of his hole. Mitaka moans and wriggles his hips, but Hux draws back each time he feels the lightest brush of his fingertips against that greedy little furl. There's a puff of breath on his cheek as Ren laughs and lowers his head to join him.

_You're such a fucking tease._

Hux chokes back a laugh and continues to lick at Mitaka's shaft, panting open-mouthed and allowing his drool to puddle and drip, his heart racing at the thought of Ren having to lap it up. They tangle together in the scant space between them: Noses rubbing, chins colliding, Ren's hair tickling his eyelashes. Hux turns his head just right to allow Ren's tongue to twist against his, and they stay there for a moment, moaning and licking against each other, against Mitaka's cock, breathing into each other's mouths like they've no other source of air.

There's an aura about Ren that drives him mad, and Hux finds himself painfully hard again, sex magic notwithstanding. He ruts his hips against the sheets, moves in to kiss him again, but Ren turns away, gliding his tongue upwards over Mitaka's stomach. Rather than follow, Hux turns his attention to Mitaka's balls, blowing gently across them, then sucking one of the delicate spheres into his mouth, excited for more of the soft keening noises he's making, the little _"Oh!"_ s and _"Ah!"_ s that make his cock jump in anticipation.

And then Mitaka's back suddenly arcs off the bed, and all Hux can hear is a strangled, choking sound.

He whips his head up. " _Ren!_ What are you doing?"

But Ren ignores his cry, continuing to flex his outstretched fingers towards Mitaka's throat. "He wants this, Hux," he explains as Mitaka's face goes red and his fists tangle in the sheets beside him. "I saw it in his head. He gets off to the thought of being Force-choked."

Hux is about to issue another complaint when Mitaka wheezes and kicks his legs against the mattress; he looks down just in time to see his cock jerk and erupt untouched onto his stomach. Ren's fingers twist through empty air, wringing the last of Mitaka's orgasm out of him in spurts. Once finished, he drops his hand to his side, fixing Hux with a triumphant smile. Below them, Mitaka gasps and clutches at his throat.

 _See?_ Ren says. And then—as if their argument were finished—he bends to lap the come from Mitaka's body.

If Hux had known what he'd be getting into when he planned this adventure, he would have considered taking his ropes and riding crop out of storage. How much more fun could they have had if he'd discovered Mitaka's kinks beforehand? _Kriff_ , he's trembling just thinking about it. Carefully, he lowers his head and places his twitching lips against a puddle of spunk, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it around on his tongue, enjoying the taste of his good Lieutenant.

And if he whines shamefully about how delicious it is, well, that probably can't be helped.

Knees shaking, he nudges a boneless, panting Mitaka aside to give enough room for him to position himself properly: Legs spread, ass in the air, ready for every drop of pleasure Ren has to offer. He presses his face to the sheets, but recoils when his cheek meets a damp spot, fumbles around blindly until he's located a pillow to slide beneath him. Once he's nice and cozy, he reaches back with one hand to spread himself open. "Ren... _lick me_."

There's a rustle behind him as Ren moves into place, then nothing. Hux is about to turn his head around to see what's taking so long when a sharp slap against his ass makes him jump.

_No._

_Excuse me?_ He tears his face from the pillow, but is instantly shoved back down by the invisible weight of the Force. He huffs as he hears the pop from the bottle of lube, then groans when a long, thick finger slides inside him.

_I'm not giving you what you want, Hux. Not after this mess you've put me through._

Hux has half the nerve to remind Ren just who it was that started this "mess" (formally known as one of the best nights of sex he's ever had), but Ren's finger is stroking and twisting deep inside him, and it feels so incredibly good, all future gripes are instantly erased from his thoughts. He moans and pushes back impatiently, is rewarded with another warm, slick finger. Ren pumps them slowly, leisurely, rubbing circles against his inner thigh with his free hand, much too far from his cock for Hux's taste. He grumbles something Hux can't quite make out, then thrusts his fingers in hard.

_You're awfully loose for someone who hasn't had a proper fuck in weeks._

Hux exhales a breathless laugh. _You remember our pale blue friend?_

_Mmm...the one with the ridges? Extra wide?_

_You said it was the same color as my eyes, before—"Ah!"_ He gasps when Ren's fingers press against his prostate _—before you rammed it inside me._

"Heh," Ren chuckles, _How could I ever forget?_ He curls his fingers again, soothing that sweet bundle inside him and making Hux roll his hips emphatically.

Hux closes his eyes and groans into the pillow, feeling the fabric scrape against his cheek with each backwards thrust. _I might be convinced to let you use it on me again. If you take those fingers out and give me a good lashing with your tongue._

_You're impossible, Hux._

_You can keep your hands busy on my cock. Haven't I been punished enough?_

Ren's reply comes in the form of a low, rasping laugh. The bed shifts beside Hux, and he cracks an eye open to see Mitaka moving slowly, hesitantly, pulling himself onto his knees. A stiff hand slides along his spine, from the dip in his lower back up to his neck. With a shudder, he realizes that both of Ren's hands are occupied, so it must be Mitaka who is touching him now.

 _Without_ asking for permission first, the voice of authority inside him shouts.

He turns his head, manages to spit out the first half of Mitaka's name before the grip on his neck tightens and he's crammed face-first into the pillow. He struggles against him, thrashing his shoulders and growling obscenities, but Mitaka is surprisingly strong; with little effort he's able to hold Hux in place while his other hand roams freely down his back and over his ass. Hux gnashes his teeth when he feels two dry fingertips digging into his already abused rim. Humming, Ren pulls his own out part-way, and the two of them ease back in together, one long push until they're both knuckle-deep.

There are four fingers in him now, both curling in opposite directions. Hux's hole convulses against the intrusion, he moans breathlessly as they spread apart, one set massaging his prostate and the other caressing his inner walls. He can't remember how long it's been since he's felt so full, pulled towards the breaking point. Fingers twist and squelch, lube trickles down his balls. His hips stutter backwards, his cock slaps against his thigh.

"Fuck me…" he cries, pushing against Mitaka's hand. "Pfassk, hurry up…"

As if in retaliation, the fingers shove in deeper, then cease their movement altogether, forcing Hux to humiliate himself further by thrusting back erratically, fucking himself like a bitch in heat. He grunts, scratches at the bedsheets with his fingernails, and pleads with each passing breath:

 _"Please..._ Please, Ren...just kriffing _fuck me_ already!"

A rumble of laughter cuts through his shameful cries, and then the hand at his neck goes limp, and the fingers inside of him drag out in pairs. Hux gasps, tightening like a spring from the sudden lack of pressure. He sinks his teeth into the pillow, forces several breaths in and out through his nose, clutches his eyes so tightly tiny nebulae start to burst through his field of vision. Only once he's calmed considerably does he raise himself up on his knees, smoothing back his hair and squaring his shoulders before turning to his bedfellows, any intimation of his temporary lapse in control little more than a fever dream.

Neither take notice at first; they're too preoccupied with sucking each other's lips and grinding their bodies together, Ren's large hand between them, stroking their cocks simultaneously. Hux shifts his weight to one knee, clears his throat in annoyance.

Mitaka's shoulder twitches, and his gaze slides over to where Hux waits with his hands on his hips. He whines, tries to twist his body around, but his bottom lip is caught on one of Ren's incisors, his waist pinned in place by one of Ren's muscular arms. It's not exactly a bad sight, though, so Hux watches for another moment or two until the throbbing in his groin becomes too irritating to ignore.

_Care to share your toys, Ren? Or should I just leave you to it?_

At that, Ren opens his eyes and glares past the squirming man in his arms. He gives a final lick at Mitaka's lips, then lifts his hand from their cocks and draws two fingers upward, placing them at the center of Mitaka's chest and _pushing_. Mitaka falls rather gracefully, his leg just barely grazing Hux's own as he comes to rest on his back beside him.

Hux rushes into place before Mitaka can get both elbows up beneath him, nudging his knees apart and slipping his hands between the soaked sheets and the clammy globes of his ass.

He's had enough foreplay for one night.

"Legs up, Mitaka, over my shoulders."

Mitaka grips the backs of his thighs, groaning when Hux folds him backwards until his knees almost touch his chest. Hux takes a moment to admire the sight before him: Mitaka looking thoroughly debauched with his rosy, open mouth, and his glassy eyes, and his hair splayed out in tangles across the pillow.

He bites his lip, and reaches for the lube.

His fingers have only just grazed the edge of the drawer when it shoots open, and a brand new bottle floats out and smacks into his side.

 _Don't use it all up._ Ren's voice echoes, thick with arousal.

Hux huffs and quickly pops the cap, drizzling the cool liquid down Mitaka's crack and over his own eager cock before tossing the bottle aside. He feels Mitaka shiver from the temperature, but grins, thinking how warm they'll soon be. Leaning forward, he lines himself up with Mitaka's hole, and slowly, carefully slides inside.

He's burning hot, _tight_ , sucking him in like a vacuum. It's so good Hux can't help the tremor that grips his body, the moans that tumble effortlessly from his lips. His hips move in shallow thrusts and deeper jabs, wanting to possess every last inch, every drop of moisture, every cry of _"Yes, General!"_ that escapes his subordinate's mouth.

And then he feels a hand gently stroking his side, drawing him back to the scene around him. Hux sighs, forces himself to hold still, to enjoy the dampness against his pubes, the warmth of his balls rubbing against slick skin. He feels out Mitaka's heartbeat, senses his pulse through the fingers gripping his arms, the legs slung over his shoulders; he braces one hand against the bed and squeezes the other between them, tugging at Mitaka's cock and drawing out more of those wonderful little gasps and cries.

The only sound sweeter is the _pop_ of the lube being opened, the _squelch_ that follows as Ren slicks himself up.

Hux spreads his knees wider, lifts his hips, feels his face heat up when Ren slaps the crease of his ass with his fat cock several times. And then he's pushing inside him, and _Oh_ , it's like welcoming back a beloved friend after too long a time spent apart. He moans Ren's name in his head, growing louder with each delectable inch. By the time Ren finally wraps those enormous hands around his waist and rams the last bit of himself home, he's practically screaming it.

Ren fucks him in long, languid thrusts, forcing Hux deeper into Mitaka with each blessed roll of his hips. Mitaka whimpers and throws his arms back to grip the headboard, the words "Faster" and "Harder" gurgling up through his moans, eyes blinking furiously, mouth twisted in pleasure, formalities a mere hindrance.

And Hux—Hux is coming undone just as quickly. Sweat drips from his hair, rolls down his arms, slicks the spots where his skin connects with Mitaka's. He feels overstimulated, caught between the tight heat of Mitaka's body and the glorious stretch of Ren's cock dragging along his insides and _Oh, oh!_ hitting him in just the right spot.

" _Ah!_ Yes, right there, Ren! Don't stop! Oh, you're so hot, Mitaka. So perfect!"

He groans and shoves back hard, and just like that Ren is there to meet him, slamming ever harder, his mouth searing Hux's name against the back of his neck. Mitaka's arms come forward to wrap around his shoulders, his teeth drag across his lips as he kisses him with all the fury of a raging beast. He's surrounded, close to surrender; his entire body feels heavy and weightless all at once, a formless mass of shudders and keening cries, no longer a part of this universe. He thrusts sloppily, tries desperately to sync his movements with Ren's, but Ren is accelerating beyond his reach, pounding relentlessly against his prostate until Hux fears his toes will never uncurl, and his voice will croak hoarsely for the remainder of his days. It's all too much to bear, and with one final plunge, Hux arches his back and comes, emptying several weeks' worth of pent-up frustrations into the open, willing body of his good Lieutenant.

Ren's hips stutter to a halt; he wraps his arms around Hux and squeezes, holding him tightly until his breathing steadies and his muscles cease their twitching. Hux relaxes into the embrace, closes his eyes and just focuses on the warmth surrounding him, the choppy rise-and-fall of Mitaka's chest, the hard length still pulsing in his hand.

Then, with a less than gentle pull, Ren tugs him backwards.

He yelps as Mitaka's nails scrape his skin, rails against the sudden loss of heat, the comfort he'd briefly held in his grasp. His body shivers, his thighs ache as he comes to rest snugly atop Ren's lap.

Ren kisses his hair, strokes the hollow of his cheek, blessing him with a small amount of tenderness even as he fucks up into him at a bruising pace. Hux's ass spasms uncontrollably, too sore, too sated; his cock dribbles and bounces against his stomach with a wet _thwap_. He cracks his eyes open and peers down at Mitaka, watching him pant and work his shaft with a trembling fist. Their gazes lock, and Mitaka bites his lip, slipping a hand beneath his leg to pump three fingers into his reddened, come-drenched hole. It's the sexiest thing Hux has seen all night, and he reaches forward, aching to touch him again, to watch him break as he brings him off with his hands.

But Ren knocks his arm back down, pinning his wrist to his side as he's lifted and very carefully deposited face-first against the bed beside Mitaka. Hux hasn't the time or energy to react before Ren is grasping his ankle and twisting his body around. He slips out mid-rotation, but shoves in again the instant Hux's back hits the mattress, making Hux groan and clutch the sheets beside him as he's fucked without mercy. One of his fingers brushes Mitaka's skin, and he turns his head towards him, meets parted lips and blown pupils, the vacant stare of a man in the throes of bliss. Hux purses his lips and moans.

"Look at him, Mitaka." Ren growls. "Look at your precious General. Moaning for my cock like the slut he is."

Hux would be embarrassed if Ren wasn't currently fucking the shame out of him in heaving bursts; he'd throw something back in a heartbeat if he felt himself capable of forming a coherent sentence.

Instead, he looks Mitaka square in the eyes and moans louder.

Ren is pounding into him faster now, his hands slipping as he desperately tries to keep hold of Hux's hips. "Get up, Mitaka. _Ahh!_ On your knees."

The bed creaks, and Mitaka pushes himself onto uncertain legs, stumbling once and grasping the headboard for support.

"Jerk off on his face. Mark your General with your come. Use his body like he's used yours."

Hux feels the mattress dip beside his head and looks up, is met with the proud jut of Mitaka's cock, the loud slapping of skin, the ferocity with with he yanks at his shaft. Mitaka stares back down at him and groans.

Hux shuts his eyes and opens his mouth just in time to catch the first spurt, hot spunk streaking across the bridge of his nose and clinging to his eyelids. The second hits his upper lip and drips downwards; he darts his tongue out to lick it away, swallowing the last few creamy drops as they dribble into his waiting mouth.

The bed shakes and bounces as Ren leans forward and drives into Hux with every ounce of his strength. From behind darkened lids, Hux can sense the lights flickering, knows that Ren is close by his steady loss of control, his twitching hips, the cacophony of grunts that fills his ears. He moans and reaches down for him, manages to snag one thick wrist with his quaking fingers.

_Come for me, Kylo. Come…_

Hux is always pleasantly surprised by how little it takes to push Ren over the edge. Just the sound of his own name is enough to have him coming with a shout, rolling his hips slowly and pumping every last drop of his release into Hux. Hux strokes his palm with one thumb, waits patiently for Ren to come down, for his movements to still until he's merely nestled gently inside him.

As he should be.

They stay that way for a minute or two, Hux simply enjoying the sound of their breathing, the way their bodies seem to melt into a point way down between his thighs. He sighs peacefully, ignoring the slick cooling on his face, the slight ache when Ren slides out of him and lowers his stiff legs back to the bed. A comforting warmth drapes itself across his chest, and then there's a tongue lapping at him, licking over his cheeks and eyelids, his lips and nose. For a moment, he isn't certain which of his partners it belongs to, until the very tip tickles the inside of one nostril, and _Oh, yes_ , that has to be Ren. He can't think of anyone more capable of something so utterly disgusting.

"Ren, you're revolting," he laughs, and swats playfully at the side of his face.

Ren smooths the palm of his hand over Hux's spit-dampened cheeks, a poor attempt at drying him off. "And I suppose you would have preferred if I'd left it to crust?"

Hux opens his eyes and is greeted by the sight of Ren's smile. His arms are folded beneath him, chin pressed to the flat of Hux's chest, and although he looks worse for wear, Hux notices a calmness in his features. He seems _pleased_ , actually. Hux is struck with the urge to kiss him then, and he tips his head forward, almost meets Ren halfway until he's suddenly alerted to the presence of a third in his bed.

"Umm...E-Excuse me, Sir?"

It comes out in a hoarse half-whisper; Hux looks to the side and sees Mitaka sitting back on his heels, one hand fidgeting with the sheets, the other trying to tamp down the ruffled hairs at the side of his head. His skin shines with various fluids, and his cock rests softly against his thigh, finally spent. "Do you think I might use your ‘fresher? For a quick shower before I—before I head back to my quarters for the evening?" He stares down into his lap as he asks this last part, and Hux can't tell if the weight of his tone is laced more in shame or disappointment.

He lifts his hand from where it rests against Ren's flank and waves it dismissively in Mitaka's direction. "Of course, of course."

The mattress jolts as Mitaka practically leaps to his feet and scampers the short distance to the ‘fresher. Hux watches his ass jiggle as he jogs awkwardly away, no doubt dripping come all over his pristine floor. But he bites his tongue over the matter, and has the decency to wait for the door to shut before turning to Ren and asking, "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

Ren tilts his head to the side, furrows his brow in concentration. "He's still a bit in shock, anxious, trembling beneath the spray. He's rubbing at the slick on his skin in disbelief, trying to comprehend what's just happened to him—the whole sickness part, the excessive masturbation, the sex with his commanding officers." He chuckles. " _Kriff_ , Hux, I think he might cry. He's never felt so good in his life yet been so terrified at the same time."

Hux snorts. "Well, you're to blame for most of it. Ordering him to come on my face."

"And you were the one who used him to get back at me in the first place. Aren't you the least bit ashamed for that?"

"No," Hux yawns, "Not really."

He hears a _tsk,_ and then Ren is tracing circles on his chest with the tip of his index finger. "Do you want me to wipe his memory?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," he purrs, arching into the touch. "I doubt he'd tell anyone. Not my poor, precious, loyal little Lieutenant."

Ren wrinkles his nose at that last comment. "I could still kill him, you know."

"Ren…"

"I promise I won't make a mess of your room in the process." He purses his lips. " _Much._ "

"Hush." Hux strokes his hair gently, entranced by its persistent fluffiness. "No killing, no maiming, no mind tricks—just leave him be. Besides…" He pauses, his lips faltering a bit as the words travel from his brain to his mouth. "It might be wise to keep him around and fully intact. In case we'd like to do this again sometime."

"Mmm…" Ren murmurs, "As much as I hate to admit, it _was_ rather enjoyable." As he speaks, his chest still shudders a bit, and his muscles twitch in exhaustion. But his face shows no sign of its former animosity.

The world that lies between them is temporarily at peace.

Hux gazes into those dark, heavy-lidded eyes and smiles, teasing a damp strand of hair from Ren's forehead. "I—"

His fingers tense; he listens closely to Ren's breathing, choosing to bask in the calmness enveloping them rather than succumb to that niggling ounce of guilt tugging at the rear of his mind. He shutters the thought before Ren can see. He's not in the business of questioning his victories. And he's certainly not one to apologize for any destruction left in their wake.

The word stalls on his tongue and he swallows it back down, leaning in and silently bringing their foreheads together. _There._ That should be penance enough for the stress he'd caused. He even seals the offering with a tender kiss.

"Hux, I—"

Ren's lashes flutter against his skin; he draws back slowly, placing a tiny peck to the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry, Hux. I've been a hopeless, stubborn asshole. I swear I'll never pressure you to wear it again."

Hux stretches his aching legs, relaxing into the rapidly-cooling sheets and allowing his eyes to slip shut for a blissful moment of tranquility after what had turned out to be a very taxing day. "Apology accepted. You know I don't mind dressing up for you, Ren," he says, patting Ren's hair again, "but I draw the line at full Darth Vader masquerade. And no, I don't care how much you paid for the costume."

Ren nuzzles his face into the crook of Hux's neck. "Fair enough," he sighs, pressing a soft kiss to his throat. "You win this round, General."

Hux exhales calmly, lost in the gentle swell of Ren's chest and the far-off hiss of the shower. "Haven't you learned by now, Ren? I _always_ do." And he laughs when Ren clamps his teeth down hard, for once not caring who sees the bruises afterward.

He's certain he'll be in good company.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that does it for my first Mikylux fic. Thank you so much for reading! Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
